


【罐昏】航班落地时恋爱开始

by lisays



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisays/pseuds/lisays
Summary: 两个小宝贝的留学paro，从年初念叨到现在的连载，终于开始发了。我尽量在用完存稿之前码完最后几章！这篇文前半段基本是熬夜复习的时候写的，来灵感的时候心态有点崩，所以中间会间歇性比较丧，虎摸一下击昏小可爱。这篇的很多梗和人物经历都来自我自己和身边的留学小伙伴。留学架空是我最擅长的领域了kkkkkkk 时间线比较乱，我自己都理得头昏脑涨，每段前我写了对应时间点，比如“Term 1 of Tenth”就是十年级(高一)的第一学期，希望大家不要被我搞糊涂233333昏出国时的时间线：12 尹智圣 河成云11 黄旼炫 邕圣佑 金在奂 姜丹尼尔9 裴珍映 朴志训 朴佑镇 赖冠霖 李大辉现在的时间线：毕业 尹智圣 河成云12 黄旼炫 邕圣佑 金在奂 姜丹尼尔10 裴珍映 朴志训 朴佑镇 赖冠霖 李大辉





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两个小宝贝的留学paro，从年初念叨到现在的连载，终于开始发了。我尽量在用完存稿之前码完最后几章！  
> 这篇文前半段基本是熬夜复习的时候写的，来灵感的时候心态有点崩，所以中间会间歇性比较丧，虎摸一下击昏小可爱。这篇的很多梗和人物经历都来自我自己和身边的留学小伙伴。  
> 留学架空是我最擅长的领域了kkkkkkk 时间线比较乱，我自己都理得头昏脑涨，每段前我写了对应时间点，比如“Term 1 of Tenth”就是十年级(高一)的第一学期，希望大家不要被我搞糊涂233333
> 
> 昏出国时的时间线：  
> 12 尹智圣 河成云  
> 11 黄旼炫 邕圣佑 金在奂 姜丹尼尔  
> 9 裴珍映 朴志训 朴佑镇 赖冠霖 李大辉
> 
> 现在的时间线：  
> 毕业 尹智圣 河成云  
> 12 黄旼炫 邕圣佑 金在奂 姜丹尼尔  
> 10 裴珍映 朴志训 朴佑镇 赖冠霖 李大辉

Term 1 of Tenth

留学生活也有不同的过法。像朴志训认识个走艺术的同级，叫裴珍映，长了一张漫画男主的帅脸，每天跟颜料笔刷打交道。艺术生的主课不跟他们一起上，两人今年就一节科学在一起，那天裴珍映来问他拍个作业，朴志训还挺惊讶。“你不是号称每节课认真听讲的好学生吗？怎么作业都不记了？”给人拍了过去，半夜三点多收到回复，“我赶艺考的作业呢，最近都修仙到凌晨，上课实在困死了。”

艺考一次要上交十几幅作品，裴珍映临死线大半个月才开始动笔，一下就吃了苦头。朴志训把这事跟赖冠霖说了，好友也深以为然。“他昨天跟我说，一晚上才画了大半幅，我差点不忍心告诉他明天还有考试。”

相比之下，朴志训觉得自己过得还挺凑合的，至少不用连续修仙几十天，不成魔也成佛了。他走的是正常申请的路，除了学校成绩和课外活动，也就剩下标化了。这年头没考过SAT、ACT、托福、雅思其一简直都不好意思跟人打招呼，横向比较他还算心理平衡。只是光这几项基本就要了人命，他语言天赋不算太强，英语成绩好不容易折腾到八十出头，再往上窜窜还有拿A的可能性，但二外就一塌糊涂了。落在同学传言打分并不低的老师手里却只拿了个B，刚看见成绩单那会儿朴志训恨得差点撞墙，还是赖冠霖给他拉了回来。

“你法语拿了多少让我看看。”他不由分说抢过对方成绩单，一见上面明晃晃的“92”又哀嚎一声趴在了自己储物柜上，不知道的还以为要跟成绩单同归于尽。他雷声大雨点小地嚎了几阵，转头真诚地看向合租的好友。“大佬，带带我呗。”

先不说他自己学的根本不是法语，光是看模样就知道不是认真的。赖冠霖把他拽起来拍了拍，诚恳道：“你要是每次考前都复习，动词变形也背完，绝对不止这个分数。”

“西语好难背啊！别说accent[1]了，拼写就能要我命。”朴志训又想趴下了。“还有那什么，stem-changing verbs[2]，可能是想让我死，上了那么多节课我还没搞懂。”

那就不能怪老师打分低了。赖冠霖摊手表示束手无策，拉着他胳膊往楼下带。“成绩都出来了，再后悔也没用啦，再说还有两学期呢。”

还有两学期。朴志训向停住的车做个感谢手势，过马路时暗暗下决心要把文科成绩搞上去。看看身边的那位，作为工科生却文理均衡，自己也用功，活脱脱1%天赋和99%勤奋的集合体。他跟赖冠霖合租这两年，对方几乎就没熬夜复习过考试，往往是提前大半周就做好了准备，这样还不出人头地简直天理难容。再看看自己，物理和数学确实是拔尖了，无奈被文科拖后腿，GPA死活上不了90。说到底了还是不够努力。

/

Summer of Eighth

赖冠霖跟他是来这边找房子时认识的。他当时还借住在亲戚家里，听他同龄的堂弟说有个朋友想找合租，靠朴佑镇牵线联系上了对方，聊了几句挺投机，他要上的还正好跟赖冠霖是同一所学校。隔天朴志训拎包住进了他家，堂弟还特没心没肺地靠在门框上送他，笑出颗虎牙。

“你训哥要走了，就这么开心？”朴志训恨不得给他一锤。被反将了一军的朴佑镇满脸理所当然：“肯定的，你走了就没人跟我抢吃的了。”

好吧。他满脸嫌弃地搡了门框上那家伙一把。“那您老行行好赶紧回去吧，天热别跟我在这儿折腾了。”

“那怎么行，我来帮你搬点东西。”朴志训刚想说你小子有点良心，就又被狠狠捅了一刀。“毕竟送你这尊佛得送到西，不然我妈又要唠叨了，是吧。”

行行行，随你怎么说，好歹搭把手。他这回是气笑了。

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Accent: 重音符号，ñ / ó / à之类的，拼写一样但符号有区别的两个单词意思可能完全不同  
> [2] Stem-changing verbs: dbq我不会翻，查也查不到……是一种有特殊变形的动词，在人称变化的时候改变词干/词根 ←我不确定是这俩中间的哪个，语文不好kkkkkkk  
> 第一章注明：艺考时间我改动了，现实中不跟期末在一起。文中英语单词是觉得翻译了反而别扭，平时我们说话比这还要中英混杂_(:з」∠)_


	2. Chapter 2

Terms 1-2 of Ninth

刚住进赖冠霖家那会儿他还是个什么都不懂的毛头小子，英语说得磕磕绊绊，有时候还得靠同学翻译才能听懂。所幸学校里的老师都挺友好，比他小几个月的赖冠霖交际能力一流，朴志训也这么稀里糊涂地被他拉进了自己的好友圈。金在奂、姜丹尼尔、邕圣佑和黄旼炫是11年级的学长，比他俩大两级，常在他们艳羡的目光中背上包提前回家，或是第二节课开始前姗姗来迟——11年级以后就能申请空课。金在奂是校乐队主唱，黄旼炫是乐队的键盘手，都算是校内风云人物。邕圣佑靠跳poppin俘获了一众女心，姜丹尼尔是当地最出名的b-boy之一，这两人都拿过不少地区乃至国家级别的奖项。

怎么我就这么咸鱼呢，他回家路上扯着赖冠霖，要说poppin我也会跳啊，但是从小到大好像没参加过什么比赛，来这边想参赛就更难了，毕竟语言关还没过。“话可不是这么说，”校篮球队小前锋一手搭上他的肩膀，“比赛的消息我能从圣佑哥那儿打听，他最近要专心学习了，不过以前各种大赛的联系方式肯定还留着。”

“至于语言关嘛，大不了拉上我，我给你当翻译还不行吗？”

好像也是。他拍拍好友说我还是先把成绩搞上去，之后会考虑这事的。赖冠霖似乎比他还急，又摇了摇他补充道：“你要是在这种比赛拿了奖，对大学申请也很用的，丹尼尔哥就不打算走艺术，但是以他的水平，靠舞蹈特长提前录取应该没问题。”

“还有这种操作？”朴志训大开眼界。

“当然有，课外活动都是加分项，要是能得奖就更好。”赖冠霖将申请的套路娓娓道来，刚落地没几个月的留学生顿时感觉自己打开了新世界的大门。

/

Term 3 of Ninth

朴志训说自己要好好学习，这不是什么新鲜事。看着关系好的学长们纷纷收到了录取通知书，他也好一阵热血沸腾，报名了几个地区内的poppin大赛，还收获一个亚军和一个季军。赖冠霖次次到场给他加油，原先还需要翻译的哥哥现在日常交流基本没问题了，站在领奖台上向他笑得自信又张扬。

注重课外活动的代价是课内成绩没好好把关，青春期的男孩子兴奋起来难免要忘事，迟交了两份实验报告换来的是惊险压线过A的科学，更不要说文科成绩了。朴志训满脸苦逼地拿着第二学期成绩单，郑重地让赖冠霖监督他学习。世事难料，第三学期的实习老师出考卷完全照搬作业题目，几乎不费吹灰之力就能拿到不错的成绩，摸清了套路倒是让他们高兴好一阵。

赖冠霖暑假要参加一个当地的夏令营，每天朝九晚五地往外跑，空荡荡的房子里就剩下朴志训一人。从国内来了快一年的男生还不习惯没有暑假作业的日子，成天在家里晃荡，除了打游戏和学做饭也不知该干什么好。还是室友提醒了他，要是没事可做，不如抓紧时间把去年落下的功课补起来，年年都会有实习老师，但估计不会再有第三学期那种好运。

一周多没提笔的朴志训看着书上晦涩难懂的词汇就想叹气，下学年课程表要等九月才出，自己要上的科学哭着也得学下去。元素周期表是不要求背诵了，但中文跟英文的转换实在太费劲，国内的功底派不上用场，基本跟从头学起没什么差别。啃了一下午书自己仿佛要飞升，连做饭都失去了往日的吸引力，赖冠霖一回家就见朴志训瘫在沙发上有气无力——“学霸啊，救救你志训哥吧。”

夏令营为时两周，之后就开始了暑假补习的日子。

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有不是北美留学生应该看不出的bug，想不好怎么改干脆就留着了，不影响剧情和阅读体验的。

Summer of Ninth

赖冠霖之前从没系统性地教过别人，顶多答个疑，这次似乎进行得比他想象中要轻松得多。与其称之为补习，不如说是一起学习，毕竟这些内容他之前也没怎么了解。他们每天并肩坐在书桌前啃同一本砖头厚的书，有些地方朴志训没看懂的就给他解释，自己也顺带着预习了一遍。

“Stoichiometry啊，怎么说……就是化学式的配平和比例计算。”

“这里，impulse相当于change of momentum，用之前那个公式△mv。”

至于西语，赖冠霖还是爱莫能助的。偶尔答应给哥哥抽查一次单词，分不清ñ和n读音区别的他还被嫌弃了半天，最后忍无可忍地揉乱朴志训刚染过的棕发，一瞬间两人就混战成一团。可怜了词汇表夹在中间，等他们笑得喘不过气后已经皱成一张废纸，当然在朴志训口中，这口锅又被对方背了去。

之前赖冠霖每天还会烧个早饭，现在朴志训承包了这段时间的三餐，美其名曰犒劳，至于洗碗还是轮着来。这天一向作息规律的室友突然说要熬夜，让他自己先睡，朴志训愣了愣立马追问原因。“我喜欢的球队今晚有比赛，怎么说也不能错过直播。”赖冠霖理直气壮地赶他先去洗漱，从冰箱里拿走一听可乐，还不知从哪找了个应援发带像模像样地绑在了头上。朴志训擦着头发从浴室出来看见他这副模样，废了好大劲才憋住笑声。

“恭喜你，形象彻底毁了。”说完拔腿就跑，还不忘带上自己的房门以防后续打击报复。

十二点他原本要准时睡觉，躺在床上不知怎的就没了困意。房子隔音效果很好，楼上楼下什么声音也传不过去，朴志训不得不承认，自己对赖冠霖看的球赛还是有几分好奇的，内心挣扎几番后够了床头的手表，已经快十二点半了，干脆起身穿上拖鞋。走到最后几级台阶时已经能听见电视里转来的转播声，还有背景里观众疯狂的呐喊，令人禁不住热血沸腾。

比赛进行到白热化，两队比分咬得不能再紧。赖冠霖的发带已经被他摘了下来，整个人前倾得快要从沙发上掉下去，目不转睛地盯着屏幕。身边沙发塌陷下一块的时候他猛地吓了一跳，瞪着身边穿着睡衣的人半天没组织出一句完整的话来。“干嘛这么看我，没见过睡不着的啊。”朴志训抢走他桌上那听可乐一晃，把剩下快见底的那点喝完了。

/

赖冠霖最后还是没能熬到球赛结束。他喜欢的那队逐渐领先，把比分拉开了好大一截，他也就放下一颗心来，快两点的时候头往沙发上一歪就没了动静。朴志训一开始还没注意，直到他看着一个三分没进可惜地叹了口气，半天没听到反应才发现身边人已经睡着了。还是个贪睡的小孩子啊，他想起赖冠霖之前戴过的帽子上写着“A cool kid who needs more sleep[1]”，自顾自笑出声。

夜色沉了，他自己的睡意也渐渐涌上来。要是放着好友在这里躺着，怕不是一早起来得腰酸背痛，可那二十几级台阶也不是闹着玩的。朴志训思虑再三，还是小心翼翼探身把他扶到了自己背上。他说不清为什么下意识不想叫醒赖冠霖，或许是出于年长者的照顾欲，又或者是有点别的什么。这种感觉让他有几分错愕，上楼梯时均匀的呼吸打在他颈侧，朴志训缩了缩脖子，把他扶得更稳了些。

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 需要更多睡眠的酷小孩。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意，时间线转换为接第一章开头处，记不起来的亲故可以返回看一下。  
> 别的留学趴都在到处逛到处玩，我就不一样，我是一股清流，我主要写学习【？】  
> OS：港真啊高中留学生只要不是放假，哪有时间到处玩……尤其11年级和12年级初基本忙得跟狗一样……
> 
> 现在的时间线：  
> 毕业 尹智圣 河成云  
> 12 黄旼炫 邕圣佑 金在奂 姜丹尼尔  
> 10 裴珍映 朴志训 朴佑镇 赖冠霖 李大辉

Term 2 of Tenth

这次朴志训是铁了心要沉迷学业了。“我当初为什么要选西语……”他奄奄一息地瘫在沙发上，身边是啜着奶茶的赖冠霖。这家伙怎么吃都吃不胖，像自己这种喝水都要长肉的人，羡慕也换不来这种体质。“哥，因为学校要求语言啊，你又不愿意用韩语凑。”还顺势给自己插了一刀。

朴志训很有上进心地翻了个白眼。“韩语是我母语，这跟外语能一样吗，大学看着也不好。”

“那成云哥就是考了韩语，他还进了A大呢。”

“我求求你别说了，赖冠霖同学，你即将失去我。”果不其然，海豚音笑声又在身边响起了。这位室友其实是华裔，小时候去韩国住了好几年，韩语说得特别溜，跟母语几乎没差。朴志训想起那幅“上帝创造XXX的时候”的漫画，像有些人天生点满了所有技能，怎么当初自己就没这么好运呢。看看身边一个两个的，没人像他一样在二外课上挣扎得这么痛苦。

既然选了留学生这条路，掌握不好语言也只能怪自己。第二学期一向是功课安排最紧凑的，仅仅理科都快让他忙得抽不出身，就连体育课也免不了笔头测验——“搞什么啊，明明我学的是体育，怎么感觉还顺带着了解了一下心理和健康。”他向好不容易从艺考里挣脱的裴珍映抱怨。彼时赖冠霖也深陷期中考的漩涡无法自拔，暂时没法向他施以援手，倒是好友一语点醒梦中人：“你总不能什么都靠冠霖吧。”

哦对，裴珍映说这话的时候手里捧着百香果茶，又是一个怎么也吃不胖的。

这仇恨拉得太稳了，朴志训感觉到心跳有一瞬间错拍，但面上还是打哈哈糊弄过去，正儿八经地向好友解释了一下他们是正经的互帮互助关系，才不是什么大佬carry学渣飞的操作。裴珍映半信半疑地被说服，想起自己还有假条没交又匆匆跑了，留下他在原地思考刚才那句话。

习惯了那个人在身边帮他解决难题，却没想过万一没考上同一所大学……或者说，离别总会到来的。他不可能一辈子住在赖冠霖家里，也不可能一辈子跟他勾肩搭背上下学。

总不能什么都靠赖冠霖，说得也对。只是这种说不上是什么的感觉，让他有几分失落。

/

在第三次发现朴志训修仙复习之后赖冠霖也忍不住了，第四天他一把拦住揉着眼睛要上楼的哥哥：“有什么不会的可以问我啊，这几天睡得都好晚，真的没关系吗？”

朴志训想说没事的，我一个人也可以做到，不必麻烦你——但这股从脚底升上来的寒意是怎么回事？果然熬夜对身体损伤大，一阵阵袭来的头痛让他压根没法正常思考。连续一周缺少睡眠，快满十五岁的少年已然身心交瘁，莫名的委屈和疲惫都一股脑地涌上来，点个头已经耗尽了他所有的精力。赖冠霖还想拉住他再问两句，朴志训默不作声地把他的手拉开，“让我睡一觉就好。”

他没再回头，径直走进自己的房间。  
   
——TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吵架是不会吵的，这辈子都虐不起来的。

Term 2 of Tenth

那天的摩擦后劲更足，第二天朴志训头痛着爬起来的时候，家里已经空无一人。桌上还放着一份他的早饭，摸摸盘子的温度应该是放挺久了，连纸条也没留。他的冲动被这一觉消了大半，醒来看到这份别扭的好意更觉内疚，但要拉下脸道歉的难度也足够让他打好一会儿退堂鼓。

还住在同一屋檐下就很麻烦，低头不见抬头见，就算家里两人只是眼神示意打招呼，课上同桌零交流实在是让他坐立难安。赖冠霖隔着半条走道去跟女生讨论题目，不用看朴志训也知道他又露出了那种柔软的笑容——牙龈笑到露出来，眼睛眯得快要看不见，整个就是求爱抚的大狗狗模样。他难道没看出那个女生对他早就有意思了吗？还露出那种笑容……明明之前只会对我这样笑的。

他要是只对我笑就好了。

…………等等？

/

“所以，你跟赖冠霖吵架了，然后你发现自己好像喜欢他？”邕圣佑用哥伦布发现新大陆的眼神端详他的小学弟，满脸佩服。

朴志训恨不得往地缝里一钻，自己说完事情原委怎么感觉这么别扭。“也不算是吵架，冷战吧，本来就是我不对，可我不知道怎么道歉。”

“哦——”面前的学长发出一个意味深长的音节。“情感问题你怎么不去请教你旼炫哥，他比较擅长处理这种。”

“冠霖跟他熟，我怕旼炫哥转头就把我暴露了。在奂哥守不住秘密，丹尼尔哥看起来也不靠谱，所以我就来找你了。”

“噗……你说对了，尼尔估计会笑得停不下来吧。”邕圣佑没忍住揉了一把朴志训的头发，软软的手感还挺好。“歉是肯定要道的，你就实话实说，解释一下那天太累说话没过脑子，照你们的关系两三句话就能和好。冠霖又不是洪水猛兽，他这人最好说话了，而且还是个颜控，你长这么好看他绝对原谅你。”

颜控？朴志训感受到了一瞬间的冲击，怪不得赖冠霖身边的朋友一个颜值比一个高，都是学校里有名的帅哥。“可是吧……我自从发现喜欢他，一见他就感觉别扭，手都不知道往哪放。”

“那他会以为是你道歉的时候紧张，不要紧的。”邕圣佑胸有成竹地拍拍他的肩，“暗恋都是这样，刚开始肯定一见他就慌，习惯就好。”

……哥你怎么看起来很有经验的样子。

？？？？？我不是我没有！

/

确实是道个歉就好的事，朴志训发现自己之前实在多虑。赖冠霖又像往常一样笑得眯起眼来勾他的肩，两人有说有笑地过了马路往家走，聊的无非是成绩和课上的趣闻。已经比他高出大半个头的男生刚刚在法语考试里失利，委屈巴巴地低下头来求安慰。

好啦好啦，一次考试而已，以后好好复习总不会出差错的。朴志训去揉他的脑袋，把原本梳得整整齐齐的刘海拨乱，赖冠霖也不介意，更变本加厉地指指自己侧脸，找哥哥讨要一个亲吻。

于是有羽毛般轻盈的触感落在他颊上，不知红了的是谁的耳尖。

/

朴志训当晚急不可耐地躲在房间里致电裴珍映，拐弯抹角地问候了一通之后终于抛出自己的问题：你会让同性亲脸么？

对面刚吃完饭的男生错愕了好几秒，连忙摆手做出拒绝状，又想起这是语音通话。“我不会，我没有，我什么都不知道。”庞大的信息量扑面而来，裴珍映感觉自己的三观正在被刷新，他刚要追问两句缘由，就只听见“嘟嘟”的声音，准是好友挂了电话。

拎着手机不知所措的朴志训觉得一定是自己多想，要不怎么感觉这份暗恋胜利在望呢。

——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，又是我这股清流，专注学习型写手了解一下【？】  
> 这章也有不是北美留学生看不出的bug，其实这么写完全没问题，我良心过不去还是说一声，现实中选课是第二学期不是第三学期……为了剧情连贯性不得不开始私设。

Term 3 of Tenth

情感问题暂且按下不表，第二学期的期末成绩看起来还不错，朴志训也就放下半颗心来。只要最后一个学期不掉链子，十年级这关就算是过了。春假比他们想象中还要短，两周的时间几乎什么也干不了，等他们意识到开学迫在眉睫，假期余额已经开始以小时倒计。他往沙发上一躺死活不肯接受这个事实，明明是大了几个月的哥哥却还像个小孩子似的，甚至不惜动用撒娇大招让赖冠霖陪他一起荒废剩下的半天。

哥哥怎么这么可爱，赖冠霖心都快化了，哪还会说不愿意。

/

第三学期在兵荒马乱中拉开了序幕，放假压根没动笔的朴志训一开始笔记都写不快，一周后总算是找回了自己的节奏。英语刚上几节课就得知要写课内作文 (in-class essay)，朴志训满脸绝望，心里早就把正在学诗歌的赖冠霖千刀万剐了。中午吃饭的时候他浮夸地瘫倒在自己locker[1]前，抓着好友的袖子摇：“冠霖，如果我死在下节课，请帮我叫救护车……”

“只要你负担费用，我都没问题。”

“我还以为我们有免费医疗政策呢。”他回复得讽刺，两人都笑起来。[2]

/

救护车是没叫成，他也没觉得自己发挥得多好。第三学期刚好是这次发愤图强的收尾，前两个分数都还算过得去，那么只要上A就不会有太大问题。松口气是不存在的，这辈子都不可能松口气的——朴志训这么对李大辉说。这是他英语课上认识的男生，在当地长大的韩裔，他们直到上学期同组时才发现彼此都会说韩语，自然就亲近了不少。“说真的，志训哥，英语不难。”拿回自己5分的essay[3]，彼时刚染了一头橘发的男生满脸真诚，他差点没被跳脚的哥哥追着打。

“大辉你气死我算了。”朴志训烦躁地把写有3.75的作文纸折起来，强忍着想要把它揉成一团的冲动。

“我不是我没有，”外号小水獭的男生立马举起手表示清白，“我理科差啊哥，求求你不要抛弃我，明年我还靠你carry呢。”

说到理科，朴志训一下来了精神。“你明年选哪门科学？”

这是个直击灵魂的问题。这段时间他们之间听到最多的就是这个疑问句，即将升入11年级的学生们为科学分科兴奋不已，迫不及待地想找好友们确认自己的选择。少则一门，多则全选，这个操作灵活性足够强，即使不擅长理科也不至于溺死在科学的海洋里。李大辉就是属于这种，一开始就打定主意只选生物，好歹记忆力是文科生的专长。朴志训则要纠结得多了，他三门都不算差，生物的词汇量让他望而却步，但物理据说老师打分特别严。如果以后想学偏理，那多半是要走物理这条路了，单选一门是万万不行的。

那赖冠霖呢？

朴志训在上学期争吵前原本想提前跟他商量的，来了这么一出也忘掉了这回事，现在才记起来。于是放学后他靠在locker门上看赖冠霖收拾东西，状若不经意地抛出这个问过他人无数遍的问题。

“应该是生物跟物理吧。”赖冠霖的语气虽然还有些不确定，但朴志训知道他起码有七八成把握了，连带着自己的立场都险些站不稳。“化学不选吗？物理跟生物的搭配挺少见的。”天知道他有多想跟赖冠霖分在一节课，多一门相同的课程就多一点概率，况且化学对文理科来说基本都是必需，只有极少数人会放弃这门。

“哥要选化学吗？”没想到赖冠霖来了这么一句。

啊……朴志训愣了愣，下意识点头。“生物背单词太麻烦了，而且我肯定学工程或者理科……”

“那我就选化学和物理。”这回是百分百确定的语气。“咔哒”一声落锁，赖冠霖一手潇洒地把书包往肩上一晃，另一只手自然地搭上他肩膀，根本没给朴志训半点反应时间。“走吧。”

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 化学和物理也是我的pick(*´∀`)~
> 
> [1] locker: 个人储物柜【但没人这么叫，都说locker】  
> [2] 梗来自我跟基友的对话。救护车好像叫一次几百刀吧，救火车如果是故意触发报///警///器的话同理。  
> [3] 满分是6。


	7. Chapter 7

Term 3 of Tenth  
    
幸好英语课上有李大辉，小组任务里朴志训连带着也松了一口气。可惜还有个人的作业，啃原版书也是个难关，三百多页的厚度他大概要挣扎一个多月。当初下定决心不让赖冠霖帮忙，这会儿只得抱着书吃力地啃，遇见生词就查手机，刚开始一小时也就看完寥寥几页。  
英语课成了他这学期的主攻目标，后来到了连中午吃完饭都要拿出书的地步。赖冠霖好奇地拿过他的手机一看，单词本里密密麻麻的几百个词汇令他都要头大。“志训哥太厉害了。”华裔男生咬着筷子满脸崇拜。  
“拜托，每次考前都要提前一周整理考点的是哪位学霸来着？”  
但我背单词挺差的，赖冠霖理直气壮，阅读靠蒙作文靠编，哪有你这么认真。朴志训转头捅他一下，本想说出的抱怨在看见他脸上的酒窝时全数烟消云散，赖冠霖也放下筷子跟他闹成一团。

那哥要加油，末了那小子故作成熟地一手绕过他背后，在靠外的那侧肩膀上拍了拍。我等着你GPA超过我呢。

/

三百多页的书在三周后被他翻到了尽头，朴志训终于躺在床上长出一口气。啃完书的兴奋让他险些一晚上没睡着，翻身无数次后扑到床头一看还不到六点，干脆坐起来打开电脑写作业。床头灯太昏暗，权衡利弊后他还是蹑手蹑脚地挪到门边把顶灯打开，动作放得不能再轻，生怕吵醒隔壁的赖冠霖。

人物分析写得渐入佳境，朴志训没注意到房间门被打开了，猝不及防抬头对上一双乌黑的眼睛，吓得差点没跳起来。“冠霖？你怎么醒着？”

“我口渴起来倒杯水，看你开着灯就过来看看。”赖冠霖说得轻描淡写，带过了他半梦半醒间都时刻关注隔壁动静这个事实。男生的头上还绑着发带，露出光洁的额头，黑发捋起来后乱得像团鸟窝。朴志训没忍住让他低头，赖冠霖就顺从地凑到他跟前来，像只乖巧的柴犬。

指尖穿过发际是柔软的触感，站在床边的人舒服得眯起眼睛，享受着整理发型的过程。他故意没提醒哥哥自己待会可能还要把头发睡乱，这样好的亲近机会，不抓住才是傻瓜呢——  
你还穿着睡衣啊，都不知道披件外套，小心着凉。朴志训一把将他拉到坐在床上，赖冠霖还没来得及晃过神，腿上就覆了一层被子，还能感受到旁边来自另一具身体的热度。朴志训一边絮絮叨叨一边把他塞进被筒，看样子是不打算放他走了。

/

万事总不都如意。拿到成绩单的那天原本晴空万里，广播里传来通知的时候朴志训还正扯着裴珍映唠嗑，两人都是一副即将放假的惬意样。至于成绩，“考都考完了还管他呢，”前排一个女生翻完椅子冲她的同伴挥手道别，背影颇有几分江湖意气。  
按理说这时候自己的分数应该知道个七七八八了，唯独英语是个例外。朴志训心情并不算太轻松，但想想不该太低，也就随意地瞟了一眼，没想到这一下再挪不开目光。

他都不知道自己是怎么走出的教室，这几步路耗尽了太多力气，仿佛一学期的付出在踉跄的步伐中全数化为了泡沫。locker离教室幸好只有几步远，他还能维持住自己脸上的表情，却再也不敢把目光投向那个黑色铅字印出的“84”【1】。

差一点，就差一点。

为什么还是这样的结果呢，明明想好要从头开始的，明明比起以前进步了太多。说是老师太苛刻吗？也不全是。剩下的他不敢细想，满心都是委屈和难过。浑身力气像被抽干了，他蹲在地上双手环着自己，脑海里一片混乱。

面前有人挡住他的光，朴志训慌忙道个歉要挪位置。蹲久了想站起来不容易，腿一软险些摔倒，多亏那双手扶他一把。是熟悉的触感和温度。赖冠霖不由分说地把他拉进自己怀里，比朴志训高出大半个头的个子像是给他撑起了保护伞，他们谁都没开口说话。

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】我这边A是86


End file.
